Heaven knows
by MrsBellaCullen2
Summary: Just after Bella and Edward return from their honeymoon, its time for Bella's wish to be granted to become a vampire. But a tiny surprise shocks both Bella and Edward as they find out that they are going to have a baby. Both ecstatic from the news, can this happiness and joy be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1: Truce

**A/N I've spent most of my free time trying to come up with a plot for a twilight fanfic. As I originally wrote stories on Wattpad, I wanted to try something new and bring some new ideas out of my brain. I really hope you enjoy this story, I'm not sure how often I will update as I have a busy term at school leading up to my final exams of my year. But anyway, here it is! Make sure to review, but please no negative reviews, I try my very hardest trying to make sure its perfect.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Mollie xxx**

The loud patting on mine and Edwards bedroom window managed to wake me up. The large raindrops crashed against the glass at a rapid pace, demanding to be heard. I pushed my head back down against the soft pillow and closed my eyes, hoping sleep would find me. The only thing that could help me sleep was my vampire husband, Edward, who was out hunting with his family for the weekend. Even though he did not want to leave me alone with no protection and put up a pretty good fight with Alice over the matter, he still agreed with a huffed expression. He could never win against Alice; she would always put up a fight with anyone who told her 'no'. But I also wanted Edward to go; I wanted him to be with his family, he's always with me, every single minute in a day he can get. Which I still couldn't complain against.

I shuffled around in my too warm bed for what felt like hours. It was only his soft hum that could lull me off into a deep sleep, only his arms that could cradle me into my dreams. Only him.

Even though it was only two nights without him, my heart still ached at the loss of his presence.

We recently got back from our honeymoon from Isle Esme, which was one of the best experiences of my life. Edward is the most amazing husband that anyone could ask for, and he managed to keep his end of the deal on his marriage proposal.

To my surprise he enjoyed it as much as I did, and we didn't stop. Every night his naked body would be pressed to mine, as I would sleep. He let his boundaries down completely knowing that we had mated and he couldn't hurt me anymore. We were husband and wife. Completely and utterly devoted to one another.

"My love, what are you doing up at this hour?" That silk like voice chuckled. I jumped out my skin, my heart jolting at the sudden noise. Before I could reply his arms were around my waist and his head nuzzling into the crook of my neck and kissed my sweet spot gently, earning a shiver from me.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked suddenly, still recovering from my almost heart attack. "You weren't meant to be coming home until later this evening."

"I just couldn't stay away from my wife any longer. I hunted and now I'm fully satisfied." He whispered gently, stroking my bare thigh under my nightgown. He really knew how to make me melt into a puddle. His soft caresses and mind blowing kisses could stop my heart from beating.

"I'm not fully satisfied." I murmured, smiling gently to myself. Hoping he would get what I was trying to tell him. He growled lowly in my ear and gripped my thighs before turning me to him and placing both my legs around his waist.

"I don't think you should tease me Mrs. Cullen, not when we're in this situation." His hands slithered down my silk covered back until his hands rested on my ass.

"And what situation are we in Mr. Cullen?" I whispered lowly in his ears, bringing my hands up to his head and lacing my fingers in his golden locks.

"I have my beautiful wife in my bed, with her flawless body pressed against mine. I have her tied to me every human and vampire way possible. I have my mate, I have her. I have the most gorgeous woman to call my wife; I get to see all of her body. Every inch of her perfect skin." He groaned into my ear as he pressed his body against mine.

"What would you do if I told you I wanted to sleep?" I smirked, knowing that this move would make him sexually frustrated even more than he was now.

"If I had my way you would be naked right now. But if you insist my dear wife. I could never go against your wishes." Edward chuckled, still keeping our bodies tangled together.

"Stay with me." I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder. Our bodies completely pressed against each other, sending that familiar shock of electric down my spine.

"Forever my Bella. I could never let you go."

That was the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep peaceful sleep with my husband with me. The rain could not intrude my sleep anymore, not with my Edward here.

The morning sun broke through the blinds of the glass wall, bringing warm streams of light across my back. The cold arms of my love still held me in the exact same place as where my body had been before I fell asleep.

"Good morning my love." He murmured lightly in my ear, tracing small patterns up and down my thigh. I hummed in content and snuggled closer into his neck.

"What time is it?" I asked, still trying my hardest to open my eyes.

"Its 11, you slept long and good love."

Edward and I had agreed that tonight would be the night that he would change me, exactly three days before my birthday. It was all starting to set in really; I was prepared to spend the rest of my life with him. The rest of forever with my mate. Seeming my life would be over within these days.

"It was a good sleep." My last sleep. I would dearly miss the unconscious hours, but it meant that I would never feel fatigue ever again. That I could spend more hours with my family.

"Are _they_ coming today?" They as in the Volturi will be visiting us today. They want to make sure that the change will be happening soon and if not they will have to do it themselves. But I only want my Edwards venom flowing through my veins, nobody else's.

"Yes, they will be here to witness the change. But we must confer with the wolves before hand. So Carlisle and me were hoping we'd be able to hold a meeting at the treaty line with Sam today. And of course you will have to come, just incase they think we'd be changing you out of our 'monstrous greed' as Jacob would think."

"A busy day then?" I sighed. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Yes. A very busy day."

I heard the light talking of voices down stairs, which must mean that everyone was home from their trip. Surprisingly early.

Today would be a day where I say goodbye to my humanity, to start my new life with my husband and new family. Today would be the day where I start my life for real.

"Get dressed love. Breakfast will be here shortly, and let me warn you, Alice is very excited to plan your outfit for your transformation," he smiled and then scrunched his face up like he always does when we talk about the change. He is prepared to savor every human feature of mine, my blush, my eyes, my clumsiness, my stubbornness, my fears, my warmth, my heart beat. All things that my Edward will miss dearly.

I sat up on my knees in front of him and placed my hands on his shoulders. I stared deeply into his liquid topaz eyes and leant down gently, pressing our foreheads together.

"My Bella," He sighed, bringing his hands on my hips and pulling my body nearer to his. "What suddenly brought this on?" He murmured, gently kissing my cheeks, my nose, my eyelids, until his lips were only inches from mine.

"Can't I show my husband, just how much I love him?" I smiled gently, bringing my lips to gently feather across his.

"Just kiss me god dammit." He groaned, bringing me across his lap so I was straddling his waist. I Brought my hands up to his hair and crushed my lips down on his. Being situated on his lap, I had full control over him and pressed our pelvises even closer together. Edwards attack on my lips, made my body hum in pleasure and just when I thought things couldn't get any better he began to trail kisses down my jaw and gently suck on my sweet spot, being ever so careful not to tear the skin there. He brushed my dark locks from my shoulder and moved even closer. Before I started to imagine his cold, soft lips against mine, he leaned in and caressed my neck, slow and gentle. My patience was testing me, I wanted him. I wanted his lips pressed against mine. As if he could of read my mind, his lips brushed back against mine. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. My senses have been seduced by him, I couldn't think straight. I pulled back to catch my breath and hesitantly looked down at him from my position. The swirls of emotion I saw made me gasp. Lust and desire. His fingers gently ran up and down my spine, coaxing shivers out of me. I leaned down, and leant my head against his. I watched him breathlessly as his eyes studied mine with silent intensity. His cool breath fanning across my face, as my cheeks tinted that same dark red colour.

Edward chuckled and caressed my cheek softly. "Thank you my love, now really, you should get dressed."

"Woah, Rosie did you just here that!? I think Bells and Eddie boy are professional porn stars!" I heard Emmett boom from down stairs, if possible bringing my cheeks to a darker shade of red. Classic Emmett humor, always out to make me blush or embarrassed. I'm expecting that a lot today, seeming it is the last day that he will ever be able to do it again.

I quickly climbed off Edward and ran to the bathroom on the other side of our bedroom.

"Stop messing with my wife Emmett. You have your own to do that to." Edward called from the bed with a soft laugh. I smiled to myself as I stared in the mirror, the last time I will wake up as Bella Swan. I may be married to Edward, but I won't be a _real_ Cullen until after my transformation. Then I will officially be a member of the Cullen clan.

I jumped into the shower and gently washed my body with Edwards favourite scented body lotion. I paid most attention to my hair, rubbing my scalp thoroughly with my strawberry shampoo.

After I had washed, dressed, brushed my teeth and dried my hair, I was set for today's events. Edward was sat on the arm chair looking out into the green of the forest, patiently waiting for me. I kissed his head gently and pulled at his hand.

"Come on, let's start today." I smiled.

He stood from the chair and wrapped his arm around my waist and we continued down the stairs where our family all were all waiting.

"Wow! Done already?" Emmett teased looking at us from the couch with his arms wrapped around Rosalie. Edward gave him a disapproving look but then gave him a playful wink. I slapped his chest and let go of him to sit with Alice.

"Break any stuff?" He continued, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Emmett. No."

He laughed and shook his head in enjoyment.

"I'm only teasing little sis, I'm just glad that Eddie isn't a 100 year old prude anymore." That time I couldn't help myself, I bust into a fit of giggles along side Emmett. Edward growled lightly and came and sat the other side of me, I gripped his hand for support through the pain of laughter and leant my head on his shoulder.

"No Edward that certainly isn't happening today. It's our last day to all shower Bella for her human needs, and besides, I'm taking her shopping later." Alice chided. I stopped my laughter immediately and shook my head furiously.

"No. No, you are not taking me shopping." I stated, still shaking my head, looking nervously up at Edward to help me. But I knew he wouldn't help me after joking about his 100 year old virginity card. Damn it Bella.

"Well I was planning on taking you to our meadow later. But seeming you like to joke about my . . . innocence, then think again Mrs. Cullen." He winked.

"His 'innocence.'" Emmett laughed again, hurling himself on the floor in another fit of laughter.

"Em leave them alone, Edward couldn't help being a prude." Rose joined in, smirking at Edward and biting her lip keeping in the laughter.

"What is this? Pick on Edward day?" He pouted, and held my hand. I scoffed and snuggled up next to him, our fingers entwined.

Esme walked into the living area from the kitchen (with her usual smile) with my breakfast in hand. She passed it to Edward who then placed the plate on my lap.

"Thank you Esme." I smiled up at her. My usual omelet served with a glass of apple juice, was a nice way to start my last human day. I would sure miss human food, especially mushroom ravioli, the meal I had with Edward on our first date.

"You're more than welcome." She grinned and then turned to Edward. "Carlisle will be back soon, he called, and told me that the wolves will be at the treaty line at 12." She said, Edward nodded never taking his eyes from my face as I ate silently next to him.

"Its still dangerous. I can't see what will happen, and I guarantee the danger will be more at risk for Bella with Jacob there." Edward growled at the mention of my former best friends name. I hadn't seen him since our wedding day, when he almost attacked both me and Edward for the thought of us going on our honeymoon. I now knew that he was a threat to me, and my husband for that matter. He hates Edward with a full passion, and with this meeting today, it could trigger him to attack.

"He won't be anywhere near Bella. If he does attack, then he breaks the treaty. Then the wolves will officially be forbidden from the land around forks and La Push. He won't attack, for the tribes sake." Edward almost bellowed, forgetting where he was and who he was talking to. Esme gave him a disapproving look and folded her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry Alice, its just the thought of him makes me angry. I didn't mean to shout"

"That's why we're all going, we're a family, and we protect each other. I won't let a wolf try and destroy this family we've all built over the past century. And I'm certain that Carlisle won't stand no for an answer, Bella is our family now and that means those . . . Pathetic dogs won't have a choice in this. Jacob broke the treaty months ago, by hinting Bella what we are, even though I am gratefully thankful that you are with us Bella and I would never wish anyone else for Edward and our family, but he still broke it." Alice huffed after her long speech and fell back in Jaspers arms. She had a point, the wolves need to accept what it is and let this happen. As one of their own did tell a human what the Cullen's are.

"I agree with Alice completely." Carlisle suddenly said, walking up the stair case, "Bella is our family now, and we have never broken the treaty. They owe us this."

Carlisle placed down his work case and wrapped his arms around Esme's waist and kissed her head. "We'd all better get going, we meet them in ten minutes." I stood from the couch with my empty plate and was stopped by Esme before even started towards the sink.

"Please let me do this?"

"I can't," She smiled, pulling the plate from my grip and kissed my forehead. "You go get ready, we'll meet you and Edward at the treaty line." She quickly disappeared before re appearing without the plate in her hands.

Everyone darted off their own ways, Em and Rose out the window, Alice and Jasper off the balcony, and Carlisle and Esme through the front door. Edward pulled my coat and shoes from the cupboard and handed them over to me.

"Its going to be cold, so please wear this?" He said in a more questioning tone, knowing that I can put up a fight. But this time I'll bite my tongue and go along with it. Once I had taken the coat, much to Edwards likeliness, and put my shoes on, Edward gently kissed my lips and hugged me to his chest.

"You stay near me, I can't bare the thought of him loosing his temper around you." He said, stroking my back and peppering my head with small kisses.

"I love you Edward. Only you, forever." I mumbled into his chest.

"And I love you too my Bella, forever and ever." He whispered gently in my ear.

"I think we all know why we are here today." Carlisle started, looking at the men who were evenly spread apart from each other. "Bella and Edward have spoken their vows together and they promised each other forever and-"

"No!" Jacob suddenly roared, standing behind Sam. "You can't let them do this to her! Shes a human!"

"Jake please, just for once, respect my wishes." I pleaded, my hand still tightly wrapped around Edwards. Sam silenced Jacob and asked Carlisle to continue.

"We want Bella to be apart of our family, and she does too, we would never break the treaty. That is why we are here today, to ask. We want your permission to turn Bella Cullen into one of us, so she can start her life with her husband and mate Edward."

"Swan." Jacob spat, "She's Bella Swan."

"Jake, stop this. You know my decision, and you've got to live with that. Edward is my husband, he has always been the one I loved and always will be. Just accept it. You still have your imprint out there, and then you will fall in love. You will understand what its like to be utterly in love with someone, so let me go." I scowled, stood slightly behind Edward.

"He can't give you a family!" He yelled, staring at Edward and growling slightly. His gaze locked onto our entwined hands, he huffed and frowned.

"Jacob stop! This has nothing to do with your petty fantasies." Sam hushed him, holding his arm out for him to stop. "Bella Swan has chosen her path with the cold ones, so let her be. Even though I hate agreeing with them, they are right. Bella Swan is apart of the cold ones and is married to one."

"We just want our forever, like you would, with your imprints. Both Bella and I want to start our eternity together and live our lives together without putting her in danger." Edward said, pulling me tighter and tighter against him, still trying to be careful not to hurt me. "I'm in love with her, and I've waited over a century for her to stumble into my life. She wants this, as much as I was against the idea at first and still am now, I just can't bare loosing her when her time as a human is up."

"Why didn't you want to change her?" Seth asked in curiosity, "I'm not trying to be rude or anything, just curious."

Seth was the youngest in the pack, the most humble out of them all. He was quite a curious young man, only sixteen but was forced into this whole world of supernatural at only fifteen. I remember meeting him at Harry's bonfire party where Billy told us stories about the tribe. I think Edward a strong liking to Seth; he had never had a bad thought about the Cullen's, just plainly curious about what they were. Edward smiled at Seth lightly and wrapped the hand that was holding my hand around my waist.

"I was never keen on the idea of bringing Bella into our world, as I wanted her to live, have children, grow old. But she was ever so stubborn, and in love with me as much as I'm in love with her. We made a vow to each other on our wedding day that we'd love each other for the rest of our existence. That nothing could part us, I am willing to spend eternity with her, and I understand her and her wishes. So that's why we're here today, to ask permission. But of course I could have done it without any of your permission, it's her decision if anything. But of course I could never break the treaty and put my family at risk. So now you know, me and my wife deserve this, we deserve our forever like you have yours with your imprints." Edward kissed my head and hugged me to him.

"No! Please don't do this Bella, you can be happy without him. Just like you were when he was gone for six months. That can happen again." He pleaded tears dripping from his eyes as he fell to his knees.

"If you thought I was happy within those six months when he wasn't here, then where were you Jacob? You were the one who I leant on for support; you were my best friend Jake. Nothing more. I loved you like a brother, but if you can't get over your jealousy, then what choice do you give me?" I asked, my own tears welling in my eyes. A low growl rumbled in Edwards's chest, most probably from Jacobs mind. His hatred for Edward could burn this forest down, maybe even forks. But what could I do? I love Edward, no one else, not Jacob, not anyone but Edward.

"Bella," He sighed, dropping his head in defeat. He sobbed with his face in his palms. It broke my heart, but he needed to know the truth.

"Jacob let me go, this is all I ask. Edward will never hurt me, I promise you that, there is no need to be afraid of that." I said, my voice cracking.

I let go of Edward and slowly started towards him looking carefully at Sam for his approval of me approaching Jake. He nodded his head with a soft smile and stood out the way of him for me to pass. Once I reached him I weaved my fingers through his thick black locks and knelt down to his level. I whispered ever so gently, "Don't let this jealousy destroy a life long friendship, please Jake. I want you there, a friend that I can love with my whole heart. Edward feels nothing bad towards you, neither of us do. Yes, maybe you did cross the line by forcing yourself upon me during last summer. But mistakes are made, and I am willing to forget them for you, for me, for Edward. As he would for you. Let us all have a fresh start, and I know that once you imprint, you will know exactly what its like to _really_ love someone as much as they love you. I know you Jake better than anyone, I grew up with you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my existence being your best friend. Only if that is what you want Jake, I can't force you to like Edward but that is all I'm asking."

His deep sobs stopped and he looked across at me with swollen eyes in realization. For once I could look into the eyes of the Jacob I knew before all this 'love triangle' started.

"I'm so sorry Bells. I'm so sorry." He cried letting his head fall back to his hands.

"There is no need to be sorry Jake, I know you loved me, but I can't return those feelings. I only love Edward, and I wish that you can find someone who loves as deeply as you do. She'll come, don't worry." I smiled gently, standing back from my crouch. "What did we always say as kids Jake, when dad made us wait for Ice Cream when you came around on Sunday evenings?" I asked, a small chuckle rising at the memory of my summers in Forks when I was a child.

"Patience is the game." We said in unison, he looked up at me with red brimmed eyes and gave me a gentle smile.

"I always won." He grinned. Which was the truth, I was never good at winning and had always made the decision to just eat the Ice Cream giving Jacob the victory crown.

"Bella almost wins at nothing.' Alice piped in, chuckling at her comment slightly. I looked back at her and gave her a harsh glance. I could see Edward trying to resist the smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Can we settle this and move on, please Jake?" I asked again, turning back to him. Trying my best to cut off my family who were probably going to tease me about always loosing for the rest of this day.

Jacob stood from the brown leaves of the forest floor and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Only because you won this patience game with me." Smirking slightly. Patience because I knew he would come around eventually. Bella scores! I mentally cheer to myself and smile.

"Thank you Jake."

"We accept your offer.' Jacob said, cringing slightly and shuddering. But at the end of the day, my best friend was back, and he's finally accepted me.

I looked back at Edward and gave him a wide grin and ran back into his arms, snuggling in so close. "I'm finally at peace."


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Visitors

Chapter 2: Unwanted Visitors

 **A/N some spoken dialogue is directly from Breaking Dawn, Stephenie Meyer. Copyright 2008,**

 **Hello everyone! Here's another update to this fic, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1 and that you're looking forward to Chapter 2. So here it is! If you're wondering, there will be Lemons later on in this story. Especially with the events that will come in the later chapters, between Edward and Bella.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Mollie xx**

"You know Sam's original plan was to refuse us." Edward said, shrugging his shoulders as we walked hand and hand through the forest. Our family had ran home, preparing for the visit of the Volturi, who would be arriving soon.

"What made him change his mind?" I asked, trying my hardest not to stumble over any of the branches that lay loosely on the ground beneath our feet, that snapped every time both our feet crushed them.

"Jacob was the main reason. But when he saw how much you truly loved me, he thought of his Emily. And how he could never live without her." He smiled lightly and scooped me up in his arms when he saw my concentrated face on trying to stay on my two feet.

I squealed lightly and gripped around his neck for support, Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Anything for my wife." He whispered gently.

"You know when the Volturi come?" I asked, and leant my head on his shoulder. He nodded and continued walking though the trees. "Will they be in the room when you change me?"

He hummed to himself and tilted his head. "I'm not sure. I think Aro would want to be there. But it's completely up to you love." Edward murmured, shifting me slightly in his arms.

"I just want it to be you. I just want it to be me and my Husband." I smiled lightly. Not only was Edward my husband, he was going to be my creator and his venom would be flowing through my veins. He would be a part of me completely, and I would forever be his.

"You mean your murderer." He stated blankly, still not keen of the idea. But had made a promise to me and himself for us to have forever.

"It technically isn't murder." I smirked to myself. "Its assisted suicide." I tried my hardest not to smile at my correction to Edwards words. But I couldn't help it; I rarely ever correct Edward over anything.

"Great way to make me feel better." He said with pure sarcasm but then chuckled lightly. "I'm assisting my wife's death at a young age, when she's fit and healthy. What type of husband does that make me?"

"A husband that is willing to spend the rest of eternity alongside his wife and family?" I offered, shrugging my shoulders slightly. I tightened my arms around his neck and pulled my head up to bury my face into the crook of his neck. His heavenly scent brought shivers down my spine and I kissed the base of his neck gently.

"How is it that I seem to fall in love with you more and more everyday?" He hummed, "You're such a goddess Bella, and I'm so happy that everything has worked out so well, for us. For you. We can finally start our life together without any drama. Just me and you." He smiled, nuzzling into my hair.

No words can describe the love I feel for this man. I was made to be with him, my body was carved only to fit him. He was born many, many years ago but it was like he was destined this path, to be with me.

The cool breeze of early September brought a cold shiver down my spine and it didn't help that I was pressed to Edwards's stone chest. He noticed my coldness and started to pick up his pace, he began to run through all the tall trunks that reached 30 feet into the air. I tucked away into Edwards arms, hiding my face from the fast hitting wind.

Finally he slowed down and placed me back on my feet. I gasped at the sudden halt of our journey and he chuckled lightly and kissed my forehead. "You'll get used to that. On your birthday will be your first hunting trip, so you'll get used to the speed."

We walked hand and hand into our home, our family gathered around on the couch all chatting within their partners. Esme and Carlisle on the end of the couch, Esme's arms around carlisles wait as she cuddles into him with an adoring smile. Em had Rose situated on his lap watching the soccer game on the Tv. Jasper and Ali were in a deep conversation from the looks of it, with his arms around her shoulders.

Everything was okay. There was no drama, no one out to kill me, apart from the Volturi but that will be dealt with in a few short hours. It was so peaceful, it was strange at how silent and calm everything was. I had my Edward finally, and I'm still trying to gather how I could of refused Edwards proposal the first time. If I knew that this could of happened sooner, I would of accepted without a shadow of a doubt.

"What are you thinking about so deeply love?" Edward whispered into my ear as he sat us down on the love seat. I snuggled into his side and closed my eyes.

"Probably how many houses you'll break when she's finally a vampire," Emmett snickered, earning a slap around the head from Rosalie and Esme leaned out of Carlisles hug to give him a warning look.

"May we remind you what you and Rose were like when you were newly weds?" Edward quirked an eyebrow, and smiled at him from across the room. Knowing exactly what was going through his mind, Edward cringed.

"But they were the best years of my life." He defended with a pout. "And plus, I doubt you could beat me and rose with our house destroying habits even if you tried." He smiled cockily and gave me a wink. I cringed and buried my head into Edwards chest.

"I don't think you know how much of a minx Bella is in bed Emmett." Edward played. I snapped my head up at him and shot him a disapproving look. "Edward!"

"Rosie I think we have competition." Emmett murmured to Rosalie. I looked over at Rose and she smiled lightly at me. Probably as a truce that there would never be competition between us. Maybe Emmett and Edward, but not with us. After me and Edward returned from our honeymoon, Rose accepted me officially as a part of the family in her mind. She knew that I was going to be changed at the end of the day and she really had to deal with the fact that I'd choose to be with Edward forever.

"The Volturi will be here in thirty six minutes." Alice piped in, breaking the stare off between Edward and Emmett. At the mention of the Volturi's name, Edward clenched me tighter to him.

"Can you tell me about them?" I asked, "about their rules, and everything I need to know."

Edward sighed and Carlisle gave me a soft smile, and gave me a gentle nod.

"Aro is a man where he uses Vampires for their gifts. That's why our Alice is a target of his. He uses these gifts to make a wall of defense so no Vampire, or coven can overall them." He started. "His coven is made up of many many gifted Vampires, Jane and Alec are examples of their Attacking guard."

Edward continued from Carlisle looking down at me with intense honey eyes. "When Aro wanted something in particular, it was never long before evidence turned up proving that this coven or that coven has committed some unpardonable crime. The ancients would decide to go along to watch the guard administer . And then, once the coven was all but destroyed, Aro would grant a pardon to one member whose thoughts, he would claim, were particularly repentant. Always, it would turn out that this vampire had the gift Aro had admired. Always, this person was given a place with the guard. The gifted vampire was won over quickly, always so grateful for the honor. There were no exceptions."

"It must be a heady thing to be chosen," I said.

"There is one among the guard," Edward explained, still holding my eyes with his. "Her name is Chelsea. She has influence over the emotional ties between people. She can both loosen and secure these ties. She could make someone feel bonded to the Volturi, to want to belong, to want to _please_ them. . ."

"How strong is her gift?" I asked, my eyes making contact with all of my family members. What if the Volturi come after us one day? Would they torture us enough to loosen the ties between all of us? But of course that will never happen, we haven't caused such crime.

"Anything weaker than the bond between partners is in danger. In a normal coven, at least. Those are weaker bonds than those in our family, though. Abstaining from human blood makes us more civilized- lets us form true bonds of love."

Carlisle took of from Edward, of course he knew the how the Volturi worked, just like the back of his hand. He had stayed with them for over a decade in his early years of immortality.

"We all understood why Chelsea was important. In a fight, if we could separate allegiance between allied covens, we could defeat them that much more easily. If we could distance the innocent members of a coven emotionally from the guilty, justice could be punished without interference, and the innocent could be spared. Otherwise, it was impossible to keep the coven from fighting as a whole. So Chelsea would break the ties that bound them together. It seemed a great kindness to me, evidence of Aro's mercy. I did suspect that Chelsea kept our own band more tightly knit, but that, too, was a good thing. It made us more effective. It helped us coexist more easily."

"So she could weaken the bonds of a coven?" My eyes widened, still shocked at the power of just one gift in the Volturi guard. Just one member could cause this much . . . distress within a coven, emotionally.

"Exactly." Carlisle nodded. Everyone else in the room was listening intently to Carlisle and Edward as they spoke about the one coven most vampire covens fear the most.

"Marcus has a similar power to Chelsea." Carlisle said, leaning his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his balled up hands. "But he could sense the relationships between people. He can also sense the ties strengths and weaknesses."

"He could never break them like Chelsea." Edward added. His thumb rubbing small circles on the back of my hand.

"Marcus and his mate, Didyme, they were a match." Carlisle chuckled, thinking to himself. "She could project an atmosphere of happiness affecting everyone around her."

"Like Corin in a way. Though, Corin possess the ability to make others feel conent and happy. Whereas Didyme could project her happiness, Corin couldn't."

The Volturi gifts weren't all about suffering and pain, hich was a good side of them. They just get forced to use their gifts in a horrible way, to Aro's satisfaction.

"Didn't Aro kill Didyme?"

"Yes." Carlisle stated, shaking his head and sighing. "Out of fear of loosing Marcus and his gift. Didyme and Marcus thought about leaving the Coven to start a new life together. Aro found out and secretly killed her. It wasn't long until Aro revealed to be the murderer of his wife. Marcus was distraught, he couldn't believe that Aro would kill his younger sister just because he wanted Marcus to stay."

"But he still stayed?" Emmett asked, eyebrows raised and scrunched his nose up.

"Yes. Though Aro had killed his wife, Marcus was worried that after all the years they had been friends, he would kill him too."

"If I were in Marcus's place, I would of begged for death. A life without Rosie would be just too painful." Emmett said, grinning back at Rose. Rosalie rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement.

"Aro wouldn't allow him too. He tried everything he could to kill himself, but Aro had too many guards watching over him. Aro was to selfish to let him go."

I understand why Marcus is so quiet now. The loss of his love has shredded a hole straight through him, I knew how it felt to be away from Edard. But I couldn't bare the thought of him not exsisting on this planet. Marcus I really felt for, he was being used by one of his 'brothers' and had no escape from it. A living hell.

"What about Heidi, I saw her once. When we were in Italy, she had a group of tourists following her to Aro . . . " I trailed off, not wanting to know the sickening truth of all those poor humans getting slaughtered for a snack.

"That is exactly her gift." Edward stated, sighing, and pulling my impossibly closer to him. I leant my head on his chest and fiddling with his wedding band that lay on his third finger on his left hand. "Her beauty. She has the gift of drawing the attention of any Vampire or Human. When she tries to feel attractive, those who try to resist her will have an a hard time."

Rosalie scoffed under her breath and picked up a magazine that lay on the coffee table. I knew that Rosalie had serious competition with Heidi, seeming she had a similar 'gift' to her. I wouldn't even call it a gift, Rose is just genuinely beautiful, in my eyes, she didn't need this gift to make herself feel attractive in anyway.

"They arrive in 10 minutes. They took a short cut.' Alice piped up. Edward tensed next to me and slightly growled. The last ten minutes of feeling fully at peace for the next 3 days. They will be here to see me awake from the transition. Which from both mine and Edwards point of view is very unnecessary, we just wanted a place to be alone.

"Aro isn't just here to witness the human putting our world in danger turn into us finally. He's going to try and offer a place to her in the guard. To Bella, Edward and Me." Alice sighed.

We all knew the Volturi had kept an eye open for Alice and Edward for many years. But why me? I just kept my mind away from any vampire talent that attempted to get into my head. Nothing special, nothing like the gifts that the Volturi possessed. Especially not as talented as the vampire twins Alec and Jane.

"Why me?" I squeaked, trying to bury myself further into Edward. Edward growled lightly at Alices confession and Kissed my hair line.

"You need to see yourself more clearly love." He whispered lightly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I looked back up to his eyes and held them for a slight moment. "You baffled him. With your silent mind. I doubt that Vampirism will open it, it's truly fascinating to him."

"But what use will that be to him?"

"Maybe that will develop into a gift. We don't know, that's just why Aro would like to keep you among his guard. Or even if it wasn't a gift, he would use your beauty as an attraction to lure humans to them." Carlisle suggested. I felt bile rise from my throat and into my mouth. He would use me just like the rest of his pets, another reason why I would never EVER leave my family for them. I would never become one of Aro's slaves that he kept under his command.

Edward scowled at the mentioning of Aro using me.

"That will never happen love." Edward murmured into my ear, squeezing our linked hands. "They'll be gone before we know it."

"When did you join their coven Carlisle?" I asked, taking a deep breath. Carlisle hummed and seemed to be looking deep in thought.

"I stumbled across them in 1700 and stayed with them until around 1720. When I refused to watch them kill countless humans, I left, hen I found myself across the Atlantic Ocean and in America."

I remember the painting that Edward showed me in Carlisle's office of the Volturi. Where Carlisle stood near the back, with his hands clasped together and looking sorrowful.

"They'll be here, in one minute." Alice said, shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

Esme and Carlisle stood from the couch and both walked over to me and Edward, where they both planted kisses on my forehead. "Everything will be okay." Esme smiled. The warm motherly feel that she always had, rushed over me and calmed me at once. Carlisle took Esme's hand and they walked down the staircase to greet our guests. Who are the Vampire leaders of their world, no big deal. A huge deal! I'm not going to lie, I was a bit nervous and worried about meeting with this coven again.

"Don't panic love, we're all here for you." Edward said, glancing around the room at all his siblings. He held eyes with Jasper for a short moment and then they both nodded at each other. Suddenly a calm wave trembled through my body, and I knew exactly what Edward had asked him to do. I was glad Jasper was here, he could keep the nerves and fear away from me for a while. Until they leave.

"We have your back little sister," Emmett nodded and gave me a wink from across the room.

Edward stiffened beside me, as did the rest of them. That means they're here. Edward gave a slight growl and pulled me off the loveseat, keeping his arms around my waist. I could hear his voice now; the loud shrill of his tone greeting Carlisle and Esme.

"Stay close to me love." Edward said, kissing my cheek tenderly. Their footsteps made a violent echo in my head as they walked up the stairs.

"I must say Carlisle, this is a extraordinary house you have here!" Aro complimented, I sucked in a deep breath and clench Edwards arm for support.

"It is all Esme, she loves to design our homes." Carlisle said, making an appearance on the first floor. Carlisle gave me a slight smile and looked back for Esme who was talking to Aro.

"You have a true talent for design Esme, its exquisite."

"Thank you. Its something I spend my time on, always trying to keep things fresh." Esme laughed slightly.

I was surprised to only see Aro, Jane and Felix here, it was the first time I had ever seen Jane without her twin. I thought they never left each other's sides, but, according to what I'm seeing here, apparently they do. Which brings Jane to a disadvantage, without her brother being here, she lost her back up.

When Aro finally latched eyes onto me a huge pearly white smile broke on his lips.

"Oh! Congratulations to the happy couple! I'm so glad that you two finally found peace together." He said, his ruby eyes locked onto me. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and looked up at Edward.

"Thank you Aro, we are more than happy." Edward smiled back, bringing his arm out and offering to shake his hand. Aro gladly shook it, his smile never leaving his thin lips.

Edward wrapped his arm back around my waist after Aro let go and kissed my forehead.

"Edward, Bella, the room is ready for you upstairs." Carlisle nodded to Edward. It was time. It was going to happen right now, I was going to start my forever with Edward. I looked back at my family and gave them a smile.

"See you in three days!" Alice chirped, jumping from the couch and giving me a hug. I hugged her back and took a deep breath.

"Good luck Bells!" Emmett smiled, sticking his thumb in the air at me.

I threw him a grin and held Edwards hand.

I didn't dare to look at Rose, too scared at what she would say to me but to my surprise, she spoke, "Good luck," She said, I shifted my gaze to hers and she gave me a little smile.

"Thank you Rose."

After Jasper wished me luck, as did Aro, Esme kissed my forehead and we walked up stairs. My hand securely wrapped itself around Edwards, Carlisle close behind us on the stairs; we made our way up to Edwards room.

Once he opened the door, I noticed all the tiny candles dotted around the room. The golden bedspread was covered in rose petals, and the dim light of the candles only lighted the room. It was beautiful and I knew Edward was all over this, this was only something Edward would do for me to make me feel special.

"Its beautiful." I whispered, gazing over at our four poster bed that belonged to me and Edward.

"I wanted to make it special for you." Edward said, his arms wrapping around my waist from behind me. He kissed my neck tenderly and trailed his fingers down my ribcage.

"This is Romantic indeed." Aro agreed. I pulled away from Edward immediately and my cheeks flushed. Edward looked down at me with a sad smile and trailed a long finger down my cheek.

"This will be the last time you blush, forever."

"But I will be with you forever. I won't get embarrassed at Emmett's rude comments anymore. Which is a good thing." I said, lifting his chin up with my index finger. "Lets finally start our forever Mr Cullen."

"Carlisle, Aro, is it okay if I spend this moment just with Bella?" Edward asked, his golden gaze never leaving mine. "You can come back when she's . . . in transition."

"Of course son." Carlisle nodded; he strolled over to us and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I took my gaze from Edward and stared back at my fair-haired father-in-law. "Good luck to you Bella, my daughter, just know that we are here for you. Every step of the way." He said, leaning down once more and pressing a fatherly kiss to my forehead.

"Thank you for excepting me into this family Carlisle. I promise you that I can make Edward happy, for the rest of our existence. I will never let you or Esme down, this family is a true gift to me." I smiled up at him, water welling in my eyes for the final time.

"You have already made our son happy Bella, and our family- your family, couldn't be more grateful of having you as a member. You complete all of us. You've finally made this family even!" He chuckled.

Once Carlisle stepped back, Aro was next to wish me a good luck. In his hands was an old wooden box that had Italian writing carved into the edge of it.

"I wanted to bring a gift, to congratulate you on your wedding." Aro said, handing over the box. Edward took it from his palms and studied the box with curious eyes. "And your transformation."

"Is this the stolen Royal jewels from the 1400's?" Edward asked, his eyes locking with Aro.

"Yes, it was just lying around in the tower. I thought it would compliment your Bella." There was something about Aro that I didn't like. It was like he was trying to prove something to me, but I don't know what. Before Edward started to talk again I cut him off,

"Thank you Aro, this is lovely of you. " I smiled,

"We'll leave you two now." Carlisle spoke and gave me a soft smile before both of them turned around and left the room. The soft click of the bedroom door brought a sigh of relief to Edward and he placed the wooden box down on the bed side table.

"You're not going to like that," Edward murmured softly, too low for anyone to hear apart from me.

"Too fancy?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow and smiling softly.

Anything the Volturi would ever try and gift someone would be too fancy. That's just who they are.

Edward approached me slowly, and glided a pale finger down my throat, sending those familiar chills through me. He didn't respond only nodded and continued to stare down at my neck as he examined me.

"Did you know once you're a vampire, I can finally give you the mark of which only mates give each other?" He said, leaning down kissing just below my ear and placed a soft kiss.

"Could I give one to you too? Or is that just a male thing?" I gasped, totally lost in the sensation of his lips on my neck. I held onto his shoulders for support and leant further into his touch.

The dim lighting of the candles made everything feel more romantic with him. It reminded me of our first night on Isle Esme, it reminded me of his soft touches and his demanding kisses. The first time we had made love to each other will forever rest in my mind, the way our bodies molded perfectly together as one.

"Of course you can give one to me." He smiled against me; "I would like nothing more than to have you mark me as yours."

He brought his hands down past my thighs and then lifted me up into his arms, and laid me down on the soft cushioning of our bed.

"Bella," he mumbled, bringing our pelvises together. "You still have a choice, you don't have to do this." He whispered.

"Well yes I do. We have the Volturi down stairs demanding for my change, and I would like to spend the rest of my existence by your side." I said, pulling his head up to look him in the eyes. "You are my whole world Edward, and I can't grow old watching my husband stay the same age."

He let a soft sigh escape his lips before he ouched his lips briefly to mine.

"Are you ready Mrs Cullen?"

"More than ever."


	3. AN : Update coming soon!

**A/N Sorry it's not an update, I've had the most busy time at school. Exams are almost over, and then I'll be spending a lot more time on writing. I've currently written around 1.5k words so not long till I finish this chappie. I hope you're enjoying it so far though, one of my favourites to write at the moment**

 **Anywho, not long till next update!**

 **Love you Guys!**

 **Mollie xx**


	4. Chapter 3: Miracles from heaven

Chapter 3: Unexpected

 **A/N Hello again! So sorry for the late update, I've had such a hectic two months. Exams, Exams, and more Exams and I went to Tenerife a couple weeks ago. But its summer now so a lot of free time! Anyway! This is going to be a fun chapter to write, as it will be told from Edwards's point of view, which I'm incredibly excited about! As you can probably tell, I'm not an excellent writer, but I'm trying to improve it with each chapter. Also I turn 16 in a just under 2 months, which is really, really exciting. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story from Edwards's perspective.**

 **Mollie xx**

 _Last chapter:_

" _Bella," he mumbled, bringing our pelvises together. "You still have a choice, you don't have to do this." He whispered._

" _Well yes I do. We have the Volturi down stairs demanding for my change, and I would like to spend the rest of my existence by your side." I said, pulling his head up to look him in the eyes. "You are my whole world Edward, and I can't grow old watching my husband stay the same age."_

 _He let a soft sigh escape his lips before he ouched his lips briefly to mine._

" _Are you ready Mrs Cullen?"_

" _More than ever."_

Edward's POV

I hovered my body over Bella's, her eyelids shut and soft pants left her agape mouth. Her heart pulsed faster and faster underneath her ribcage, making her body tremble beneath me. Her delicate fingers pulled up from her sides, and weaved through into my hair. I hummed at the warmth of her touch, and closed my eyes, savouring all her warmth for the final time.

This was probably the most selfish act I would commit in my whole existence. Maybe it wasn't in my Bella's eyes, but I couldn't live with my self if she regrets her decision. The constant blood thirst, never maturing past the age of 18, never being able to have her own children. Would she regret it? Living forever would be a slight disadvantage for Bella, even if she won't admit it. She would watch everyone she grew up around; fade away quickly as she stays forever 18. It will pain her when she witnesses her parent's pass away, and I will forever feel guilty when that time does come.

"Edward," She sighed lightly, her eyes still shut and her chest heaving up and down. Her fingers pried on my scalp, sending warm sparks of fire down my dead body, bringing me somewhat to life.

"Patience my love," I whispered gently, staring down at her flushed cheeks and gently kissing each one. She hummed and gently began playing with my hair, raking her hands through it with so much delicacy.

I began tracing her collarbone with the tips of my fingers, and let my lips travel down from her chin, along her jaw line, down her neck. Sucking gently on her sweet spot. She froze under me and gasped, I pulled away, snapping my head up and looking down at her pleasure struck face.

"Don't stop." She whispered, pulling my head down again. Come on Edward, you can do this. This is for your future, our future as a married couple.

Ignoring her pulse spot, I continued my journey down across her collarbone and the neckline of her cotton shirt.

I brought my hands up and caressed the sides of her breasts and down across her rib cage. A moan dripped from her lips, and her back arched up into me. I gripped her sides and pulled her further up into me. I leaned down and drew a breath, before I kissed Bella's earlobe.

"If you keep doing that Mrs. Cullen. I don't think I'd be able to change you until I have my ways with you." I whispered softly, before lifting her shirt, just slightly, so that only her stomach was showing, and continued my attack.

I rested my lips on her smooth delicate skin and hummed in pleasure. I pecked around her belly button, taking in her delectable scent.

 _Flutter. Flutter. Flutter._

I pulled back slightly at the sound, and scrunched my eyebrows together. I stared down at Bella's flat stomach and my breath hitched.

 _Flutter. Flutter. Flutter._

The sound was faint, under the frantic pound of Bella's heart, but still there. It was like an echo of hers, but just so quiet and soft. I gasped and continued to stare down in wonder.

"Edward?" Bella asked. Sitting up from underneath me. I pulled my hands from her sides, and gently caressed over where I heard the _heartbeat_. It was like this wasn't happening; like this was all one big daydream and I would soon wake up. But it wasn't. I was here with my wife, hearing a baby's heartbeat. _Our_ baby's heartbeat. I knew Bella hadn't been with anyone but me, a _vampire._ So was it possible for a male vampire to conceive? Vampire women's bodies froze, so they could no longer carry a child. But Bella wasn't a vampire.

Without even knowing what I was doing, a huge smile broke out on my lips and I looked between Bella and her stomach.

"Edward what the hell is going on?" She demanded, her eyebrows screwing up. I pulled her to me and pressed my lips firmly to hers. She eventually gave in to me and kissed me back.

"Seriously Edward, you're freaking me out."

"Carlisle! Esme!" I called, the smile never leaving my lips. It was true. I could hear the soft flutter of our child's heart. A child. A creation of our love, and our union of a married couple.

 _What is it son? Is everything okay?_ He quickly came through the door, Esme hot on his heals. Both sharing a confused look, and gave me a worried glance.

"Edward what's going on?" Bella repeated through clenched teeth. "Please tell me."

"Listen," I told my parents. "What do you hear?" I asked. Bella squirmed out from underneath me, and pulled her shirt back down over her stomach. I sat back off her so she could sit up from her position and her eyes darted from each and everyone of our faces.

"I hear Bella's heart son. What are you trying to say?" Carlisle asked, just as confused as Bella was.

 _Oh Edward!_ My mothers voice called in my head. She heard it, I wasn't imagining it. _This is such good news! A baby, one that you and Bella created together._

"Listen closely," Esme said, a smile plastered on her lips and she turned to Carlisle. "What do you hear underneath her heart?"

Carlisle's brow furrowed as he listened and it was like it clicked in his head. A matching smile broke out on his face, just like Esme's. "An Echo."

 _Is this even possible? Are you sure she didn't—_ I cut him off with a growl.

"No! You know her better than that Carlisle, how could you think that!" I snapped, my teeth grinding together.

"I'm sorry son. But nothing like this has ever happened before."

"Can someone please just tell me what's going on?!" Bella pouted, her arms crossing over her chest.

"A baby." I whispered, still in utter shock that it was actually possible. Me and Bella could have children, we could have our own family. We are going to have our own family. It brings my dead heart to such joy, so much hope for our future. We would soon have our baby here with us, a beautiful baby, that I would hope that he or she take his or her mothers features.

"A what?" She asked, her eyes bulging from her sockets.

"We created a child. I can hear his or hers heart beat, its so soft, but its there." I smiled, attaching my eyes back to Bella's wide eyes. A look of fear and confusion covering her face, her brows scrunched together. Her eyes locked back to mine, and a brim of water lined her bottom lid.

"Edward, I didn't- I never-" She started, her hands shaking and her bottom lip trembling.

"No, love. I know you didn't. I can smell me all over you." I assured her, knowing that my wife would never do anything like that. I trusted her, as she did me.

"Bella, is there any chance I could give you a check up?" He asked, Bella looked up at Carlisle and nodded at him slightly.

Bella stood from the bed, holding her hand out to me, which I gladly took and led her from our Bedroom. Carlisle and Esme followed us silently into his office and closed the door behind them.

 _I'm so happy for you Edward._ Esme mentally murmured, _you and Bella deserve this. You have finally found your place in this world and God has gifted you with such a beautiful surprise._

"Thank you Esme." I smiled at her and leant over and kissed her cheek. Carlisle helped Bella onto his examination table and she laid down with her arms tight against her sides. At this moment of time, I wished I could read her mind, and know how she felt about this all.

 _Has there been a problem upstairs? Is young Bella okay?_ Aro's voice added to the many worried voices of my family.

Once the equipment was set up, Carlisle applied the jelly to her stomach and placed the scanner on her low abdomen. The screen lit up with the ultrasound as Carlisle rubbed the scanner lightly across her and gasped when the impossible became the possible. It was true.

I took an unneeded breath and slowly made my way to Bella's side. I picked up her hand that was curled up in a ball tightly against her side, and I gently pried open her hand and weaved my fingers through hers.

This was happening. The nights where Bella slept peacefully by my side and I got lost in my fantasies of what could have been of our family. A little boy with Chocolate curls and eyes that looked the exact replica of his mother and a girl with long bronze curls and my human green eyes. They would both be adored by both me and Bella, they would be treated like angels by us and our family. she would read them to sleep every night, cradle them against her chest when they cried, laugh with them, scold them for going against the rules. I would teach our little girl how to play the piano and our little boy would love to read. _Elijah Masen Cullen_ and _Belle Grace Cullen._ Belle and Elijah Cullen. But then I thought, I couldn't have children. I would only see our children in my imagination only. I would never get to hold our fragile little baby once Bella gives birth. I would never get to run my finger down the soft slope of their nose and kiss their warm head. I would never be a Father.

But this miracle told me different. We could be parents , me and Bella, we could get to hold our own child created by our love.

But there wasn't just one blob on the screen, there were two. Two little miracles.

"Carlisle could you give us a minute," I asked, the smile never leaving my face. Both of my parents nodded and Esme kissed both mine and Bella's cheeks.

"Congratulations mommy and daddy," She beamed.

Once they both left and me and Bella were alone I walked around the examination table and kissed her hand.

"Love what's wrong?" I asked, noticing both her eyes were closed and she fighting back the tears that were obviously winning. She let out a small sob and turned her head to avoid eye contact with me. I never see Bella upset, in fact, I don't think I've ever seen her cry out of sorrow before, and these were certainly not tears of happiness.

"Bella?" I asked again when she didn't answer. Maybe she didn't want these babies, our children that grew inside her. "You don't want them?" I stated and let my head fall.

"Of course I want our children Edward. I mean, finally knowing that we can conceive our own children makes me bubble with excitement. I love our babies Edward, don't you ever doubt that." She all but growled the last part, shaking her head as more tears fell.

"Then what is this love? Why are you crying? Why are you so upset over this miracle?" Her brown gaze locked onto mine and her eyes welled up again.

"I can't be a mom Edward. I know nothing; I never had any younger siblings to practice. My mom wasn't the worlds best mother and I'm scared that I'm going to . . . Disappoint them. Just like the way my mom did when I was a child."

Oh my Bella, always so worried. If anything I could picture Bella being the worlds best mom to our two babies.

"Oh love," I sighed. Bringing my arms around her shoulders and pulling her into my chest. "There is nothing to be scared about. Even I don't know how to be a dad love, all I know is that if we raise our children with the love they deserve they will be all right. You will be the world's best mom in my eyes and theirs. I love you Bella, and these babies just prove that God blessed us because our love is so strong. You removed the monster within me Bella, and no one in our family can thank you enough for bringing me alive once again." I murmured into her ear as I gently brushed her cheek. "And to see you round with our children will look incredibly sexy." I added, bringing a small laugh from Bella as she sniffled.

"What about the Volturi?" She whispered too lowly for anyone to hear.

"Don't worry love. Carlisle and Esme have that under control." I smiled. I still didn't know how the Volturi would react; this wasn't something that they would ever come across. They would probably want to see Bella, but I would never allow them to take her away for them to experiment on her.

"Our babies" She cooed lightly, a tiny little laugh breaking from her lips as she looked down between us. "Two boys,"

I kissed her forehead and rested my palm on her stomach where under her heart our two babies grew.

"Two girls, I want to keep all the boys away from our two precious angels." I chuckled lighty.

"Okay then how about one of each. A little boy and girl that look exactly like you." She sniffed with a smile, her eyes clouding over once again.

"A child?" Aro asked. Bella and I had told the family the news of our babies after we emerged from Carlisles office. Alice and Rose were beyond excited for new arrival of their new nieces or nephews. After Aro, Jane and Felix had heard they instantly wanted to talk to Carlisle and myself. Of course they would think our children would be a threat.

"We didn't know it was possible." Carlisle sighed, avoiding eye contact from Aro. Aro, Jane and Felix stood by the door of the office as they examined they picture of my two children on the ultrasound machine.

"You do realize that these children could . . . reveal us and then what would happen then Carlisle? Countless humans creating new weapons that could destroy us and-"

"It won't come to that Aro." Carlisle cut him off. "These babies are a gift. A new breed into this world, have you ever heard of a human pregnant with a vampire's child?"

 _Not that I'm aware of. But if this is possible, Isabella must come to Volterra with us._

"No!" I growled, clenching my fists together. "You will not be taking my wife with you anywhere."

 _Be careful Eddie, don't go against masters' wishes or you know what will happen._ Jane's snicker echoed in my head.

"You won't need to do that Aro. Trust me, this won't get out of hand. When the children are born, Bella, Edward, my wife and myself will bring them to meet you."

I snapped my head towards Carlisle and he me gave a pointed look.

 _They will come here else Edward, they won't hurt us out there, do not worry._ Carlisle thought.

Aro nodded lightly and let out a sigh. He turned back to his two guard puppets, and gave them a light smile. "Come, young ones. We will see them in a few short months."

I was thoroughly surprised that Aro didn't say anything more. He just walked away, something the volturi never do. But because of mine and Bella's two miracles, how could he destroy them when he'd like to find out more? Was there even a kind like them? Half human Half Vampire.

After Aro had left with Jane and Felix, I rushed back down stairs to meet with Bella being surrounded by Alice and Rose.

"This is so exciting! Though I can't see the sex of the babies, because that isn't based on decision, I'll try my hardest to make sure that these babies get the most perfect nursery." Alice babbled, going over every detail in her head what she wanted the nursery to look like.

Bella looked up to me and smiled from the couch. She was holding what looked to be a mug of tea and had it clasped between her two hands holding it to her chest.

"Ali, don't you think that me and Bella would like to design our own babies nursery?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow at her.

 _Oh yes brother, but you can do that in your own home when you arrive on Bella's birthday. Please let me, Rose and Esme design this one, we've never done this before._ I could here the tone of her begging echoing in my head, how could I deny my family this opportunity? This was truly a miracle to our family, and everyone was excited.

"I really don't like this whole talking in the head thing." Bella mumbled, I chuckled at her comment and pulled her over so I could fit next to her on the couch.

"Hey, I was comfy there." She pouted. I chuckled and kissed the top of head and caressed the slight curve of her stomach. Carlisle had told me the pregnancy would last about 2 and a half months, and the rapid growth of our children would tire Bella out over the next few weeks.

"I want to ask both of you a question," Bella said after a few minutes of being snuggled against my chest.

 _YES!_ Alice squealed in my head. I could see the bubbling of excitement shining in Alice's eyes. Rose looked at Alice and rolled her eyes.

 _Why does she get to know everything before its even said, can't she handle a surprise?_ Rose sighed.

"Well seeming there are two babies, and two of you, I wanted to ask if you would like to be the godmother to one of the babies each. I want you to be my babies godmothers." Bella said, and met my gaze. I smiled down at her and nodded.

"Yes!" Alice Shrilled. And stood over to hug Bella gently. "It would be my honour." She beamed.

Rose looked over at us, her eyes wide and a small smile crept to her lips. If we could cry, Rose would be in balls of tears. The look of happiness, joy and love covered her featueres. Rose was no longer the cold blooded, grumpy sister I had lived with over the past decades. But today I saw something that I've never seen, she was actually happy. Maybe Rose couldn't have her own baby, but mine and Bella's children could be the babies that change Rose for the good. She could finally leave the grief of never having children behind and move forward wiyth everyone else.

She could maybe be less cold to our whole family and Emmett after they arrive. These babies were truly miracles for everyone.

"But why? After everything I'd done to you. How cold I've been, why would you gift me this?" She frowned.

 _I'm so sorry Edward. For everything I put both of you through over the past two years._

"We want to give you this Rose, because you truly deserve it. Yeah maybe you were a little cold to both Bella, and me but you had every right to be confused as to why Bella was chucking her humanity away because of me. These babies are not only gifts to me and Bella, they are gifts to our whole family."

"Thank you. Both of you." Rose stood from where she was sat and leant over to hug Bella. Bella tensed at Rose hug but didn't hesitate for too long to hug her back.

Everything was finally falling into place. Jacob Black, Rose, the Volturi. What more could we want?

 **A/N Shorter chapter this time. Again I'm so sorry for long wait and the short chapter. I can't guarantee a quick update either. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far and please review if you like. I love reading positive comments on my work** **see you next time for chapter 4!**

 **Mollie xx**


End file.
